


Puckova nová kočička

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Puckurt
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea





	Puckova nová kočička

Dnešek rozhodně nebyl Puckův den. Snad by si ho mohl zpříjemnit nějakou kočičkou. Rozhlédl se po chodbě a ihned měl oběť vybranou. Skloněná, sbírající spadlé učebnice ze země a vyšpulující svoje dokonalé pozadí. Krátká červená sukně na perfektním zadku. Legíny obepínající nohy, které už viděl kolem svého pasu. Imaginárně zavýskl a hnal se ke své kořisti.

„Poslouchej, puso,“ světácky oslovil kočičku. „Nechceš si vyrazit?“

Oběť viditelně ztuhla.

„Hele, mluvím s tebou. Není moc slušný, když se na mě nekoukáš,“ za trest uštědřil bezchybnému zadečku malé plácnutí.

Kurt vyjekl, prudce se narovnal. A s přimhouřenýma očima odvětil: „Vyzvedni mě ve čtyři.“


End file.
